


It's the Place to Be Tonight

by HoodEx



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Sibling Bonding, The Waynes are treated like celebrities and people want pics with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodEx/pseuds/HoodEx
Summary: Dick's been getting along with Jason lately, but Cass? Yeah, no, she still doesn't like him. It makes things just a little bit awkward when Dick and Cass run into Jason at the bar.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Cassandra Cain, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	It's the Place to Be Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: dick + jason (+ maybe cass?) doing Peak Older Sibling thing of getting tipsy together and complaining about Kids These Days even though they're like in their twenties

Dick knows it’s time to leave the art show when he’s nearly finished his third glass of champagne. He feels all the warm and bubbly effects from it, and he’s sure that Cass—wherever she is—is probably feeling the same way. 

His only problem now is that he’s got to figure out where Cass went. He thinks the last time he saw her is when she disappeared upstairs to the second floor. There’s a projector up there playing a video about god knows what, and Dick has a feeling Cass went up there to watch it to take a people break. 

He downs the last of his drink and hands the empty glass off to one of the passing by staff workers before he sets off on his search. He wanders past the wall of paintings he already looked at earlier in the night and heads for the stairs.

A few socialites he’s familiar with from past Wayne galas come up to him and try to stop him for a chat. Dick quickly shakes their hands and schmoozes with them a little for appearance’s sake. He tries to keep things short and polite because he _really_ doesn’t want to get caught up in a thirty-minute conversation. 

Thankfully, most people seem to be just as tired and hungry as he is, and they easily let him go when he offhandedly mentions needing to find his sister.

Dick’s halfway up the stairs when he sees Cass appear at the top with slightly flushed cheeks. Her glittery black dress catches in the light and makes her look like a pretty jewel. She smiles at him when their eyes meet, and Dick has to hold back a laugh at the way she throws a hand up and waves at him. He can tell he was right about her being just as tipsy as him. 

“Hey!” Dick says excitedly as he finishes walking up to her. He holds up his hand and she high fives him hard enough to make his hand sting. “Ready to go?” he asks, and this time he holds his arm out for her to grab on to so she won’t trip down the stairs in her heels. Not that he can imagine Cass doing something so clumsy, but, well, better to be safe than sorry. 

“I’ve been ready,” Cass says a little too loudly, making Dick wince. She links her arm with his, and they slowly make it back to the ground floor without incident. 

Dick’s hand brushes Cass’s wrist when they let go of each other, and he frowns at how cold she is. He knows that even though it’s pretty chilly outside, Cass had decided to just wear her sweater inside the art show. She had left her heavier jacket in his car, not wanting to carry it around the show for hours. He wishes she would’ve said something about it so she could’ve grabbed her jacket from his car instead of silently freezing throughout the night. 

He shrugs out of his blazer and drapes it around her shoulders. “One warm jacket for the tiny dancer. Need anything else, Miss?”

Cass smiles and slides her arms through the sleeves. She hugs herself close like she’s trying to absorb as much of his leftover body heat as possible. 

“I could go for some burgers and fries,” she says as she grabs him by the wrist and tugs him towards the exit. 

“Sounds like we’re singing the same tune,” Dick grins and pushes open the door for her to walk through first. “Let’s stop by my car and get your jacket first. We can find somewhere around here to walk to.”

Cass’s brow furrows. “Singing the... what?” She takes the lead and walks alongside the part of the sidewalk that’s not lit up by the street lights. Dick ignores the goosebumps that appear on his arms from the sudden breeze. He follows close behind her and subtly scans the parking lot where his car is parked for any potential danger. 

“It means we have the same idea. Like we’re on the same page.”

“Oh!” she says, and Dick quickly realizes that tipsy Cass has a volume control problem, which is a little ironic when he thinks about it. “Yes, we’re totally singing the same tune!” Dick laughs and holds his hand out for another high five. Cass eyes it for a second before smacking his hand even harder. 

“You thinking Bat Burger or somewhere else?”

Cass hums. “You ever been to the Bluehouse Bar?”

“No,” Dick says. “Have you?”

“Yeah, once. It was pretty good!”

Dick nods and tries not to look too judgy about her choice. The bar he used to bartend at in Bludhaven ruined his perception of bar food, but maybe this place in Gotham won’t be so bad. Plus, Cass is rarely wrong, and Dick’s willing to trust her opinion on it. 

“Is that where you want to go then?” Dick asks right as they make it to his car. 

“Yup, I feel like it’s the place to be tonight,” Cass says, and Dick unlocks the door for her. 

Dick laughs and lightly whacks her shoulder with the back of his hand. “Are you quoting _Harry Potter_ at me? Is that what’s happening right now?”

“Maybe,” Cass says, voice muffled while she dips inside the car and fishes for her jacket in the back seat. 

Dick patiently waits as she switches out his suit jacket for her own jacket, and once she’s properly zipped herself up, she tosses his jacket back to him. Dick easily slides into it, feeling much better now that he’s not as cold. 

This time Cass is the one that offers her arm to him and smirks as she says, “One warm jacket for the rocket man. Need anything else, Sir?”

“Yeah,” Dick says and hooks his arm under hers. “Directions on how to get there.”

Cass tugs him forward and says, “Follow me.”

The walk to the bar only ends up being about two blocks away, which isn’t too bad. Dick’s nose is feeling a little frozen. He can tell by Cass’s pink cheeks that she’s feeling chilled as well, but they’ve both dealt with way worse conditions while on patrol to actually complain about it. 

Dick can tell why this place is called the Bluehouse Bar as soon as they step inside. The whole place is lit up by blue lights that reflect off the black chairs and tabletops. Even the white napkins and plates on the tables look like they’re glowing with a blue tint. 

The lights combined with the loud music and chatter makes everything a little disorienting. Dick’s still trying to get his eyes to adjust to the room when Cass suddenly grips his shoulder and leans close to his ear and says, “Look, it’s Jason!” 

Dick whips his head around to where Cass is staring, and sure enough, Jason’s sitting at a table of four by himself, browsing through the menu in his hands. There’s an empty glass of beer in front of him that suggests he’s been here for a while. The Gotham Knights are playing ball on one of the TVs, and Dick has a suspicion that Jason probably came here to watch the game before patrol. 

Jason’s wearing his cargo pants and boots. His signature leather jacket is zipped up all the way up to cover the bat emblem on his chest. Dick imagines Jason’s motorcycle is probably parked nearby and has the rest of his Red Hood gear in it.

Cass seems a little tense next to him, and Dick knows it’s because she really doesn’t like Jason that much. They’ve never gotten along for obvious reasons, and Cass only tolerates him when she has to. Dick can hardly remember them even having a conversation beyond “Can you pass the salt?” when they’re all eating breakfast together at the manor once a week. 

He’s just about to ask Cass if she wants to go when Jason suddenly looks up and stares right at them. A look of surprise flashes across Jason’s face, and he blinks a few times as if making sure that Dick and Cass are the real deal. 

Dick waves without really thinking about it, and Jason responds by motioning for them to come sit at his table. 

Cass’s eyes widen slightly like she wants to do anything _but_ that, and Dick flashes her an apologetic look before gently placing his hand on her back and steering her towards Jason’s table. It’s not like they can just ignore Jason and expect him not to take offense to it. Dick’s not willing to make weekly breakfast more awkward than it already is. 

“Hey Jay,” Dick says once he’s close enough to the table. He holds his hand up expectantly. Jason eyes it like it’s a rat on fire before he slowly high fives Dick back. 

“Hey,” Jason says, and his eyes jump from Cass’s dress to Dick’s suit. “Where the hell did you two just come from?”

Dick lets Cass have the seat between himself and Jason so that she can watch the door more easily, and he takes the seat across from Jason that puts his own back against the door. 

“Went to an art show for B and bought some new paintings for the children’s hospital,” Dick says, snagging the menu from Jason and putting it on the table between him and Cass so they can figure out what they want to eat. 

“I guess my invite got lost in the mail as per usual,” Jason says. 

“You wouldn’t have gone anyway,” Cass says, and Jason recoils at her loud tone. 

“Still, I’d like to be asked,” Jason huffs, eyeing Cass warily. 

“Will you guys eat the mozzarella sticks if I get them as an appetizer?” Dick asks. The picture of the gooey cheese sticks on the menu makes Dick’s mouth water, and while he’s definitely going to get a burger, he thinks he can make enough room in his stomach for a few mozzarella sticks.

Cass signs “yes” with her fist at the same time that Jason says, “Fuck yeah I will as long as you’re paying.”

“If I’m paying then I get first dibs,” Dick declares.

“Fine.” Jason rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat. “You two better be ready to order as soon as the waitress gets back. She doesn’t come around much.”

“You’re telling me,” Dick says while enviously eyeing the waiter who’s taking people’s orders at the table across from theirs. 

All of a sudden, Dick feels a finger tapping against his shoulder. He tenses and turns in his seat. A young looking woman with blonde hair is standing behind him. The silver bangles around her wrist jingle as she nervously pushes her long hair out of her face. Dick can see that she’s looking back and forth between him and Cass. 

“Hi! Sorry for interrupting!” she says. “But are you Dick Wayne and Cassandra Wayne?”

Jason snorts so loud that Dick’s surprised he doesn’t give himself an aneurysm. 

“Dick _Wayne_ ,” Jason wheezes quietly, and the girl blushes furiously as if realizing her mistake. 

“Don’t mind him,” Dick says. He places his hand on the girl’s shoulder and gives it a little squeeze to soothe her embarrassment. “Trust me, I’ve been called worse,” he smiles. She blushes again for a whole different reason this time. Dick ignores it and eyes her phone in her hand. “Did you want a picture?” 

“Oh my god, yeah, if you wouldn’t mind that would be great!” 

“Sure thing,” Dick says, taking her phone from her. “What’s your name?” 

“Brooke,” the girl says.

“Hi, Brooke! I love your dress,” Cass says in that cool way of hers, and Brooke stutters out her thanks. 

“Don’t forget to turn on the flash,” Dick says as he tosses the phone to Jason, who catches it with a squawk. 

Dick drapes his arm around Brooke’s shoulders while Cass wraps her arm around Brooke’s waist. They all smile, and Jason begrudgingly takes a few pictures of them. Dick’s pretty sure he hears Jason making a comment under his breath about being happy he’s considered dead to the world so he doesn’t have to go through this shit, and then the pictures are done. 

Jason hands the phone back over and Brooke thanks him. Dick expects her to go back to her table, but instead, she asks, “Hey, would you guys want to be in my TikTok?”

“What’s TikTok?” Cass signs to Jason. 

Jason starts to explain it to her in ASL, clearly leaving Dick to deal with Brooke. 

“Sorry, we’re not allowed to,” Dick lies. “I hope you understand.”

“Oh totally, yeah,” Brooke says with a nod of her head. She looks a little confused about _why_ they’re apparently not allowed to do TikToks, but she doesn’t question it. “No worries! Just thought I’d ask!” She smiles and Dick smiles back at her. “Thanks for the pictures! I love you guys!”

“No problem,” Dick says, holding his hand up to her. Brooke high fives him back, her touch gentle like she’s scared of hurting him. “Bye!”

Brooke waves to them all and then finally leaves their table. As soon as she’s out of earshot, Jason crosses his arms over his chest and says, “What’s up with kids and TikTok these days? Do you know how many people have cosplayed as me and made me do dumb shit like the renegade dance? Or worse... the whip! The whip, Dick! _The whip_!”

“Poor you,” Dick laughs. “Forced to do trendy dances that sully your reputation.” 

“Shut up,” Jason huffs. “Pretty sure I saw one of Nightwing doing the WAP challenge.” 

Dick raises a brow and says, “I have no idea what that means.”

He sees Cass perk up out of the corner of his eye and realizes why as soon as he sees a waitress coming towards them. 

“Finally,” Cass mutters.

Dick grabs her hand excitedly and shakes it back and forth. 

“Mozzarella sticks here we come!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a fun prompt to write!
> 
> Props to youngjustus on tumblr for helping me come up with this prompt idea. I had a hard time thinking of ways to make Dick, Jason, and Cass drink without making it too fanony. But he gave me the art show/bar idea so, yes, props to him!
> 
> I thiiink this is my first time writing Cass interacting with Dick so lemme know if you liked it!


End file.
